


Saved

by Ale_Song



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e08 Silence in the Library, Episode: s04e09 Forest of the Dead, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_Song/pseuds/Ale_Song
Summary: River's last thoughts during her finals moments.Please be kind, it's my first fanfic posted here!IT'S WRITTEN IN ITALIAN!





	Saved

Ci sono poche certezze nella vita a cui ho sempre creduto. Si nasce, nel bene e nel male si vive, se si è davvero molto fortunati questa vita la si condivide con qualcuno, e si muore.  
Bene, ora non sono più sicura che la morte sia una di queste certezze.  
Ci sono ben poche cose che riescono a fermi cambiare idea, un esempio? Mettiamo che per cause maggiori ti restino dieci secondi prima di morire. Tutti dicono che la vita ti passi davanti agli occhi negli ultimi secondi della tua esistenza, beh... questa è una bugia, o almeno non è così nel mio caso. Insomma, negli ultimi istanti vorresti davvero ricordarti solo gli eventi più belli e felici, allora perché riaffiorano anche quelli brutti? Ma io non ho brutti ricordi, no? Ho solo vuoto, anni ed anni di torture ed esperimenti che non ricordo con chiarezza, ma che hanno comunque lasciato un impronta così profonda in me che certe volte mi riesce difficile anche solo respirare.  
Mi sento sopraffatta,divisa. Da una parte so che non ci sarà il lieto fine che tutti sognano, anche se devo dire la verità: io ci speravo. Una piccola parte di me continua ad aggrapparsi a questa flebile speranza, che fosse tutto un brutto incubo e che tra poco mi sveglierò.  
Ma non è così. Questa è la mia vita, non un film.  
Manca poco, soltanto una manciata di secondi ormai. Lui mi guarda e non capisce, o meglio non vuole capire, perché io lo stia facendo. È ancora così giovane, ha ancora tutto da scoprire. Proprio per questo lo odio, soltanto un po'.  
Mi piace pensare a noi due come due linee tracciate con degli acquerelli: quando la sua linea è marcata è sgargiante, la mia è pallida ed annacquata, e viceversa. In momenti come questi, quando mi fermo e penso, che capisco quanto odio l'universo.  
Qual’ è il senso di far avvicinare così tanto due persone, renderle indispensabili l'una agli occhi dell'altra, per poi distruggere questo delicato equilibrio?  
Ma non devo far trapelare niente di tutto questo, devo sorridere. Per tutto quello che è già avvenuto, per tutto quello che il Dottore ha ancora da scoprire su di me, su di noi. Sorrido perché in questo momento, a cinque secondi dal mio imminente suicidio, ho capito: lui l'ha sempre saputo. E mi ha amata nonostante ben sapesse come sarebbe finita. Non so se questo sia amore oppure masochismo.  
Di un'unica cosa sono certa: non cambierei niente di tutto questo, non una virgola, non un secondo. Il mio tempo ormai è finito, ma questo non significa che lo stesso valga anche per lui.  
Il Dottore è ancora ignaro, ha ancora tutto il tempo e lo spazio a sua disposizione, lui ci guarderà correre.

 

River Song has been saved.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think???? Do you like it??? Let me know!!


End file.
